


Wife??

by astradanvers



Series: Nora [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, Jealous!Alex, Kalex, Nora Catherine, Nora series, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, engaged!catstra, oblivious!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Alex are attending Astra and Cat's engagement party, Cat's son Adam is in attendance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wife??

Kara is leaning against the counter in Cat’s kitchen, smiling at the sight across the room from her, “Kara,” a voice says beside her and the young woman glances over to find Adam there.

“Adam,” she says, only mildly surprised he’d actually showed up for his mother’s engagement party. “How have you been?”

He nods, “Good.” He leans against the counter facing her, “And you? Still working for Cat, I see.”

The young woman tries not to grimace at her boss’s given name, “I’ve been good,” she says, “really good actually.” She smiles seeing Cat and her aunt dancing, “And I still work for CatCo but I’m no longer your mother’s assistant,” she smiles, “she promoted me.”

“That’s wonderful, Kara,” he says, moving to hug her.

He’s trying to hold onto her when Kara feels a familiar hand at the small of her back and she pulls away from him, into the touch. “Hey, Kar, Astra and Cat want us to check on Carter and Nora.”

Kara nods, “Alex, this is Cat’s son, Adam. Adam, this is my wife, Alex.”

Adam’s eyes grow wide, “Wife?”

“Wife,” Alex says with a warning glare at him.

“Yeah,” Kara says, “we’ve known each other or a long time.” She smiles at Alex, “And when you know where you belong,” she says, “you just know.”

He nods, “Yeah, yeah, I guess.”

Carter appears from the stairs off the kitchen then, Nora in his arms, “Hey, Adam,” he says offhandedly. “She heart you guys,” Carter tells Alex and Kara, “and I couldn’t get her back to sleep.”

Kara smiles reaching for the baby, “It's fine, Carter, she’s usually up about this time.” She settle Nora on her hip, “How was your nap, baby girl?”

The little girl simply snuggles into Kara’s shoulder. Cat appears then, Astra behind her, “Everything okay?”

Alex smiles at how uncomfortable Adam looks, “Fine, Aunt Cat,” she says, “Kara and I were just telling Adam we got married.”

“Aunt Cat?”

Cat smiles, “I forgot I hadn’t told you, Adam,” she says guiltily, “Astra is Kara’s aunt.” She slips Nora from Kara’s arms.

Adam shakes his head, “Great,” he mutters, “that’s great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kalex; Someone's flirting with an oblivious Kara and Alex is annoyed/jealous.


End file.
